Love disease
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Songfic. Luka&Len. Una simple infidelidad puede enervar los nervios de una persona, pero ¿hasta qué punto? ¿Podrías volverte loca por amor? ¿Podrías?


**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Sólo la historia es mía, o tan mía como puede ser escribir una historia de otra LOL. Enjoy?

Este Fanfic lo presenté para el concurso VocaFic en CemZoo. Mi nick es Laurine.

* * *

**Love disease**

Removí mi café con parsimonia mientras observaba distraídamente las noticias que el mesero siempre solía colocar. No quería que se me notara que estaba ansiosa, pero la batalla estaba más que perdida, pues tenía un tic en la pierna que delataba mi nerviosismo. No podía esperar a verte, a pesar de que siempre eras puntual en nuestras citas. El reloj avanzaba con paso de tortuga, me desesperé al contemplar que todavía faltaban quince minutos para la 13:00 en punto, hora en la que por fin aparecerías. Aunque claro, eso me daba más tiempo para arreglarme y verme bien para ti. Examiné mi reflejo en mi espejo de mano, mi cabello caía de manera natural sobre mis hombros y mis ojos parecían coquetos, dignos de llamar tu atención.

Llegaste puntual y te sentaste a mi lado en la barra de comida rápida. Pediste un capuccino, tu favorito y yo atiné a sonreír pues conocía muy bien tus gustos, aunque, en realidad ¡eran tan obvios! Cada vez que miraba a esos profundos lagos azules que tienes por ojos, sabía exactamente lo que estabas pensando. Tu disgusto ante ciertas noticias, tu alegría cuando se daban los resultados de los partidos, tu aburrimiento al hablar sobre farándula... eras un libro abierto para mí.

Bebiste tu café en silencio, absorto en las noticias de aquél día. Me incliné más hacia ti y en mi descuido, derramé mi bebida sobre el suelo. Tú me sonreíste, dándome a entender que no había problema en ello, apesar de que tu playera estaba mojada. El mesero se apresuró a limpiar y una vez terminó, volvimos a sentarnos. El silencio se apoderó del lugar como si alguien hubiese hecho un hechizo. Me habías dado a entender que no importaba, pero entonces, ¿por qué lucías tan enojado e impaciente? ¿Qué debía hacer para sacarte de tu letargo? Quizá fue mi culpa... y debía remediarlo, costara lo que costara.

**Decidimos encontrarnos a las 13:00 en el café de siempre**  
**Me pregunto a dónde me llevarás hoy**  
**Si estoy a tu lado puedo ir a cualquier lugar**  
**creo que somos un poco más cercanos ahora**  
**El cine al que fuimos estaba lleno de gente**  
**agradezco que nos pudimos sentar uno al lado del otro**  
**No puedo recordar del todo la película**  
**estaba ocupada mirando tu rostro**

Nos levantamos al mismo tiempo, casi sincronizados, lo que provocó una risa tonta de mi parte. Pagamos y salimos del lugar. Inmediatamente, tus pies tomaron camino hacia la biblioteca de la Ciudad. Sabía que te gustaba mucho leer, pero no lo consideraba adecuado para nuestra cita.

¿Por qué seguías enojado? Te vi fruncir el ceño y caminar más aprisa, pero ni aún con eso conseguiste dejarme lo suficientemente atrás. ¡Ya me disculpé por lo de la playera! ¿Qué más debo hacer? ¡Respóndeme, Len!

En la Biblioteca, justo como en el resto del día, permaneciste callado, observando aquí y allá libros sobre guerra. ¡Había olvidado cuán bien te sientan los lentes! Mi enfado disminuye considerablemente al verte con ellos. Eres tan perfecto, Len. Te amo tanto, Len. ¿A dónde iremos ahora? ¿No te apetece ver una película? ¿Quieres comer algo? ¿Quizás deberíamos ir a tu casa?

Doblaste en una esquina y desapareciste de mi vista. Ya es tu costumbre, no me molesta. Es divertido jugar al gato y al ratón contigo. Sobretodo porque el gato siempre caza al ratón, y ése eres tú. Ya verás cuántas cosas haremos juntos cuanto te encuentre.

**Tu frialdad e indiferencia son algo lindas**  
**Hey, vayamos a cenar al lugar de siempre**  
**Antes de que lleguemos a tu casa digo "adiós"**  
**Creo que ya es hora de dormir**  
**que tengas dulces sueños**  
**Besos y abrazos, yo no necesito un romance**  
**que tenga eso, estoy bien con tan sólo**  
**estar a tu lado "mírame y di mi nombre"**  
**aunque creo que ese es sólo mi deseo**  
**es cierto, porque tú aún no conoces mi rostro**

Regresé a casa y me tiré sobre mi cama cuando noté que no podía encontrarte. No era tarde, pero no me apetecía hacer nada. Debía dormir, así el nuevo día me alcanzaría pronto y podría verte. Susurré un buenas noches, que sé no llegaste a escuchar. ¿Qué estarías haciendo en esos momentos?

Dio la una en punto cuando me di cuenta de que iba tarde a nuestra cita. Me había estado arreglando más de lo necesario, tomando mi cabello rosado en una coleta, buscando un vestido adecuado, los zapatos que combinaran, el maquillaje perfecto. Salí casi corriendo de mi apartamento, sorteando a un montón de gente que me gritaba improperios. No me importaban, nadie, ninguno de ellos. ¡No quería que te fueras sin mí! El día anterior ya había sido lo suficientemente malo como para estar separados otro.

Cuando entré al café, pasaban quince minutos de la hora acordada. Arrugué en el entrecejo y me preparé para no encontrarte ahí. Sin embargo, cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando te vi. Lucías una playera negra y jeans, así como también una sonrisa encantadora. Aunque esa sonrisa no era mía. Había alguien más a tu lado, una chica rubia y de ojos azules, aparentemente inocentes.

Sentí la furia creciendo dentro de mi cuerpo como un torbellino y avancé resueltamente frente a ti. Te quedaste mirándome con duda en el rostro, ¿cómo puedes ser tan descarado? ¿Quién es ella? ¿Por qué está contigo? Recuerdo haber escupido aquellas palabras, mientras todos los del café se me quedaban mirando estupefactos y otros se reían. Atinaste a encogerte de hombros y le dijiste a Rin que se marcharan. Así se llamaba. Así se llamaba...

—¿No piensas responderme? —vociferé, plantándome justo frente a la salida—. ¡Len!

—¿Quién demonios eres? ¡Deja de seguirme! —y tras esas dolorosas palabras, Rin y tú desaparecieron del lugar, dejándome como una idiota.

**Decidimos encontrarnos a las 13:00 en el café de siempre**  
**pero en esta ocasión tú no estabas solo**  
**¿Quién es esa persona que está a tu lado? Yo no la conozco**  
**siento que se ha desatado la tormenta que estaba en mi corazón**  
**Esta fue la primera vez que tú sonreías así**  
**mordí mis labios mientras te miraba**  
**estos celos feroces no puedo reprimirlos más**  
**este es el fin de mi paciencia, ya fue suficiente!**

Aún hoy no sé cómo llegué a casa ese día. Me sentía mareada, con ganas de golpear a alguien, enferma, horrible. Me había esforzado tanto por estar a tu lado, comprando las mismas cosas que tú, copiando tus gustos, tus libros, tus cosas favoritas... ¡éramos el uno para el otro! ¿Por qué una intrusa que apenas y te conoce se atreve a robarte de mi lado? Todavía recuerdo su cara bonita y sorprendida mirándome, como si fuese inocente. El corto cabello rubio enmarcando su cara, tan parecida a la tuya. La risa cantarina tan molesta que tú compartías con ella, la sonrisa deslumbrante... Debo hacer que todo de ella desaparezca, romperé esa sonrisa, quemaré su cabello, su rostro. Volverás a ser mío.

Me deslicé dentro de mis sábanas con una sonrisa en el rostro. Todo iba a salir bien, todo...

Al día siguiente fui al café, pero no te encontré ahí, aunque no esperaba menos. Veamos, ¿dónde puede estar Len? Repasé con cuidado cada uno de los lugares que solías frecuentar, imaginándome con dolor si estarías con ella. Si ella era tu nueva novia, entonces estarían de cita ¿no? Y qué mejor lugar que el parque de la ciudad, ése que tantas veces soñé sería nuestro escenario perfecto.

Mis tacones negros hicieron eco durante todo el camino, pero no me importó, porque no tenía miedo de que alguien me siguiera, es más, que trataran de detenerme, nadie podría.

Como era de esperarse, estaban allí y nuevamente riendo. Apreté mis manos hasta que quedaron blancas. Rin, Rin debía desaparecer. Me acerqué con cuidado hacia ambos y sonreí. Tú volviste a mirarme con furia. ¿Qué no entiendes que somos almas gemelas?

—Len, Rin, hola —murmuré y con bastante placer me di cuenta de que Rin se ponía a temblar como loca, aferrándose a tu brazo—. ¡Qué coincidencia encontrarlos acá!

—¿Quién eres? —la pequeña Rin me preguntó, con voz tierna. Aparté de un manotazo su cuerpo del tuyo antes de contestar.

—La novia de Len, eso es obvio. Y tú eres un estorbo.

**Besos y abrazos, yo no necesito un romance**  
**que tenga eso, la persona que está a tu lado**  
**es un obstáculo, no olvides que la feminidad**  
**inútil en mí algún día desaparecerá**  
**Ahora entre tú y yo ya no existe ningún obstáculo**  
**Ah, aunque yo siempre pensé en ti de esta manera**  
**hey, por qué no miras atrás? aun cuando te envío **  
**emails, cartas y llamadas telefónicas, tú sigues ignorándome**  
**continuaré llamándote por teléfono hasta que contestes**  
**más y más veces**

Gritaste que no era tu novia, que no me conocías, pero yo ya estaba preparada para esa reacción. Quizá en esos momentos no me conocías, pero pronto la historia sería diferente. Tan pronto como Rin dejara de existir en el mundo.

Aferré mis manos alrededor de su cuello, extrayendo cada aliento de vida de su cuerpo, mientras ella daba manotazos al aire como loca. Tú también le ayudabas, tratabas de separarme de su cuerpo, con fuerza, con golpes, como fuera. Pero yo no iba a dejarla, prefería morir también a dejarla a tu lado. Su rostro fue cambiando de color paulatinamente, hasta quedar casi azul, como sus 'lindos' ojos. Observé encantada cómo sus esfuerzos cada vez eran más y más suaves, menos desesperados. Tú te habías ido, al parecer la habías abandonado. Me encantaba saberlo.

Mientras la ahorcaba, me preguntaba qué haríamos una vez el camino estuviese libre de obstáculos. Había una buena película en el cine en ese tiempo, una bonita historia de amor, como la nuestra. Aunque quizás prefieras las películas de acción, ya lo veremos. Además, siempre quise ir al restaurante que está en el lago, dicen que es un buen lugar para cenar. Podríamos ir de vacaciones también, conocer el mundo, movernos. ¡Cuánto se sorprenderán los del café al saber que estamos juntos! ¡Ya quiero ver sus rostros!

Rin ya no se movía, así que la solté, mirando alrededor. Sin duda aquello era un milagro y yo debía matarla, porque no había nadie más en el lugar además de nosotras dos. Bueno, ahora sólo quedaba yo. Contuve la risa mientras unas extrañas lágrimas caían por mi rostro. Otra vez me sentía mal, enferma, horrible. Pero el sentimiento se iría nada más te viera ¿no?

Tardaste en aparecer todavía bastante tiempo y cuando viste a la pequeña Rin tirada en el suelo, no puedo ni explicar cuán largo fue tu grito. Traías policías contigo, a eso te habías ido. Me enojé bastante y te miré con odio mientras ellos me esposaban, ¡había sido traicionada por ti!. De cualquier manera, no podrías estar con ella y no es como si yo no pudiese escribirte desde la prisión. Ése no era mi final.

Nunca dejaré que te olvides de mí, jamás.

Porque Len... tú y yo estamos destinados, para siempre.

**Trataste de irte silenciosamente, en verdad eres una**  
**persona repugnante, y aún así continúo amándote**  
**Bueno, entonces detendré esto, yo marcaré el final**  
**te haré sentir bien, así que no te muevas, **  
**Mírame y di mi nombre te diré todos mis secretos**  
**Ahora en tu interior, estaré contigo para siempre**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Una total pifia, odienme y mátenme. Creo que es la primera y única vez que escribo de Vocaloid x'DDD. Si alguien se pasa por aquí, espero sus comentarios, cualquier crítica o sugerencia es bien recibida, sobretodo porque sé que esto es horrible y fuera de carácter -w-.

Gracias por leer.

Ja ne!


End file.
